Tournament? Part 5 of Why must I become a vixen
by MoonlitLuna
Summary: Okey Dokey! Part 5! Yeah!
1. Zato scaring Luna, again

Later when Luna goes back to the Assassin's Guild, sorry about the missing gaps about Luna's and Zato's last fight, but I need to work out how it will be finished. I hope you like this. Bit cheesy but oh well, my brain is starting to lack ideas for this.

Life in Assassin's Guild was routine. Zato was relieved that you came back alive, but was upset that you had gotten a serious injury and left behind a scar (Zato could feel the scar). Venom was also relieved, he demanded that you give him the picture you took of him before you left, you said over your dead body.

Five years passed, agonizingly boring, the only thing to entertain you was to either go treasure hunting or play with Zato or Venom (means to fight them for fun).

"Did you hear Master Zato?" one of the assassins came in while you and Zato were talking, "Hear what?" Zato snarls, he did not want to be disturbed from your time together. "There is going to be a tournament, featuring the strongest warriors." "Not interested." "Wait. The strongest? Sounds like a lot of fun!" "You are not getting involved Luna." Zato firmly says, "Come on Zato-kun, I'll be right back after it. Where is it?" "Leave!" Zato yells at the assassin, the assassin hurriedly runs out of the office. "Foo. You are not that fun Zato." You grew huffy, "You cannot, you will have another mission coming and you will not abandon this one." "Oh come on! He was about to fall off a cliff anyway!" you were talking about your last mission, the man accidentally committed suicide; you braced Zato's fury for several weeks afterward. "I will personally make sure you are there." "It was only once! I won't do it again, hopefully." You mutter the last part, "I heard that Luna." Zato scowls.

You managed to get the info from the other assassins. "Luna? What is going on?" Venom sees you a little upset, "I want to go to the tournament the others are talking about, but I can't." "Master Zato brought up the mission, didn't he?" "Kind of, that was after I learned about the tournament." "You should not have left it." Venom scolds you, "He was about to fall off a cliff! Can't anyone see that?" Venom picks you up, you became a kit (baby fox) "Just behave and maybe Master Zato will change his mind. Trust me Luna." You sigh, "Gui" you replied in fox which meant yes.

The next mission was to assassinate a spokesperson that had encountered a treacherous assassin and told him everything about the Assassin's Guild and where it was. This man was completely dangerous, he arranged an assembly to tell everyone where the Assassin's Guild was and its weaknesses, the assassin was there too, to guard the spokesperson. Zato was with you this time and this mission will not fail.

Zato was displeased when you brought a sniper rifle, an old one too. You told him you wanted to scare the people to not prod into the Assassin's Guild affairs; a loud shot with a dead person in the end would do it.

The assembly started on time, you scrambled to reach the roof of a building. "Why must we fear the Assassin's Guild? We must not! A being was willing to infiltrate and report everything in the Assassin's Guild to me, and this man is the brave soul." He brought up the treacherous assassin, "The Assassin's Guild lies in the…" "Bam!" the voice of the sniper screams, the spokesperson falls over dead. The people scream and start to panic, Zato personally appears before the assassin. The assassin reaches for the microphone, "Bam!" the sniper's bullet snaps the cord that connects the microphone to the speakers, and the assassin was doomed with Zato. Zato's shadow tears the assassin into shreds, his blood splattering everywhere. Out of nowhere a blonde woman appears before Zato, she points a finger toward Zato and says something, you could not hear because you were too far, the microphone was dead and the people's screaming deafened everything. You could tell that Zato was furious, he sent out his shadow but the woman easily dodges it and her hair becomes a spear, you quickly and sloppily aimed, "Bam!" The bullet misses her heart but it nicks her arm, she took her arm in and glared at you. The newfound "International Police Force" arrives to take Zato-kun and you in for first-degree murder. Zato manages to slip away and the woman leaps away, this left you. One of the officers found out where you had shot the spokesperson and a herd of officers was running toward the building. You luckily had a secondary escape plan before you came here, you jumped off the building and used some of the clothesline you grabbed onto, break your fall. "Halt!" an officer scream out, you ignore him and try to lose them in the alleys. You encountered one alley with a tall fence blocking your way, using the walls as an invisible staircase you jumped between them until you were clear enough to vault over it. The angry and frustrated officers behind you the officers was left to try to kick down the gate and attempt to have backup try to come and get you.

You returned to Assassin's Guild without anyone following you, you reached Zato's office because he wanted to talk to you immediately.

"Yes Zato-kun?" you had already gotten use to running all the way up without becoming breathless. "Close the door" you could tell that Zato was not in a good mood, you nod and close the door gently behind you. Zato appeared suddenly in your face, "Why did you interfere?" Zato yells out and hits you down. Zato was beating you down and he was yelling at you. Soon he was done and stared out of the window, you were lying on the ground, the blood leaking out to become a puddle, "Leave." Zato dangerously demanded. You then hear someone enter and help you up, it was Venom, and you bow to Venom and take your leave.

Venom's POV: You see Luna lying on the ground in pain, Master Zato was furious. You knew why, Luna had shot at Millia Rage and Master Zato wanted to inflict damage on her himself. Luna leaves and both of you are left alone, it was some time before you spoke, "Master Zato, she only did what she thought was best. She would have protected you from dangers even if it put her life in harm's way." Master Zato calms down, "Bring her back in then." When you looked down there was a puddle of blood, and there were droplets leading toward the door. Intrigued you follow it; this pattern was that Luna used to walk out from Master Zato's office. Outside the door the blood drops were erratically everywhere, Luna was stumbling by the time she reached the stairs to the roof, she fell against the floor three times, leaned on the railing twice and kept swerving. When you reached the roof, you could see Luna's blood from her head seep into her clothes and dripped to the floor. When you added how much blood you seen on the floor and on her clothes, you immediately could tell she lost too much blood. She was at the edge of the roof, she suddenly got dizzy and fell off the roof. You could not get Luna that way or you would be committing suicide as well. You dashed down the stairs; Master Zato heard your state of panic and demanded what was going on. "Luna fell off the roof and now is plummeting toward the ground!" you quickly respond, and then Master Zato suddenly disappears.

Zato's POV: Venom's speech about Luna's actions made you feel guilty, she did not know what happened between you and Millia Rage and she paid a heavy price for her loyalty. When Venom told you what happened, your blood went cold.

You reached the ground floor and sensed Luna in the air; your shadow enveloped you and gave you wings. You flew up and caught Luna, you reached the ground gently, but you felt something leaking out onto your body. You tasted it. It was blood, Luna was this injured and she told no one? She was bleeding heavily and her body got cold in your grip. Some of the assassins ran out, "Immediately tend to her wounds!" you demand, "Yes Master Zato" they quickly took her and ran inside the building.

You later got news that her bleeding had completely stopped and she was still unconscious. When you reached her room, she sensed you, became a kit, forced herself up and hid under her bed. Her aura was screaming out fear, "Luna, look, I'm sorry for how I treated you. Can you forgive me?" you apologized, this was becoming routinely for you. Her answer was a no; she still trembled under her bed and squealed when you tried to get her. This was going to take another three months for her to get the message that you were truly sorry.

You heard that Luna would attack anyone who came into her room by panic and fear, all her stress she had gathered caused her too much pressure on her wounds that she would faint easily especially if she was excited. She refused to come out from under her bed when you came to see her and when you sent your shadow out to drive her from under the bed; she fainted. Her condition made her too dizzy to eat or to frolic just as she used to do; she was shedding too much fur and got jumpy after three nights of not being able not to sleep, she fainted more often.

"Nice going you idiot." Dragon insults you, "Don't you have anything better to do?" you snarl, you did not want to deal with her. "Unless that is making the fox faint then no." she plays with a dagger, "this is just like last time, except she is not angry at you." You were stunned, "you remembered when Luna was injured?" "Yes and the fox will know about the first time too." "You will not tell her." You threaten, "Who is going to stop me? A blind man will stop me from telling the fox; will it be terrible? She will remember how she called you a monster and start killing everyone again. Then I'll have a nice meal from their bodies." "Whap!" you hear Venom's pool cue make contact with the Dragon's head, "I would suggest to do as Master Zato says." "Okay, just hope she doesn't remember on her own." She angrily hisses.

Venom was the one to comfort Luna, she only felt safe with Venom, not you. She started to sleep under Venom's bed and gingerly eat before you came by and rushed back to Venom's bed. Her wound healed and she stopped fainting, but her courage to encounter you was badly damaged, nearly shattered. Soon she kept sneaking out of the building to go digging for treasure and usually found a bone or a sealed container.

Venom's POV: "Why does your 'Master' think he could make the fox calm down if he was unsuccessful the first time?" the Dragon was bored, she was not allowed back in the body of Luna. "He will be this time, he will soothe Luna from her fears." "But he is her fear. How can you get rid of a fear?" "He will find a way"

Zato about to quell Luna's fears, how hard can that be? Pretty hard. Oh, and I'm deciding to make another story, somehow send a message to me if you want to check it out. MoonlitLuna out. Daisuke made Guilty Gear!


	2. Zato trying to comfort Luna, again

**"But he is her fear. How can you get rid of a fear?" "He will find a way"** Dragon thinks that Zato will fail and Venom is supporting his master. Who is right? Read please!

Luna's POV: All you remembered before you grew really frightened was you were dizzy when you got out of Zato's office, you decided a breath of fresh air might help it go away. You could not walk straight, your eyesight got blurry and then sharpened again many times. Once you got to the roof, you felt a little better, but when you went to the edge, you blacked out. You woke up in your bed with a terrible headache and when you saw Zato, you body and mind screamed out to get under the bed for protection; you did not really know why you were scared but you followed your instincts.

You were back into your true form and tried to open one of the closed containers you dug up, the last one had bullets and grenades; maybe this one had another good treasure in it. You got your terrible feelings and Zato's arm wrapped around you, you instinctively screamed. You tried to struggle out of Zato's arms, while you were flailing around you accidentally kicked the container. The hidden tranquilizer gun shot out one tranquiller and it hits your back. You immediately get dizzy and fall into Zato's arms, your instincts were dulled, your fear dissipated and you were limp, "Now listen Luna. I am truly sorry that I had beaten you; I should have explained why I was angry. Are you listening?" you just nodded for no reason, "I feel guilty thanks to you" he snarls, "your fault" you absent-mindedly blurt out, was that tranquilizer gun full of truth serum or what? You did not want to say these things. "What do you mean?" Zato snarls, "Guilt comes from things people do without thinking. You did not think about your actions, this ended up with your guilt and my fear. This is a cause-and-effect chain." "Are you drugged?" Zato angrily asks you, "She is, idiot." The hear the Dragon come in with Venom, "By what it sounds like it's a truth serum." "A truth serum? Is she actually going to be honest the entire time?" Venom asks, "Ask her." "What is your opinion of me?" Zato asks, you mentally cuss at the Dragon, "You are a jerk." "Wow. She is cruelly honest." The Dragon was amused, Venom sighs, "Why are you having a hard time forgiving Master Zato?" "Because I have a feeling that he would do it again and I am afraid of that." "What happened after you left the Assassin's Guild temporarily?" Zato demands, "Why must I answer that? How do you know I would not do the same thing to you?" "True." Venom considers your words, "Man, loyalty is going to kill her one day." The Dragon scoffs, "Loyalty is better than my foot up your you-know-what." You scowl toward the Dragon. The Dragon nervously laughs, "Why won't you give the Dragon her true form?" Zato asks, "You want to commit suicide?" "Oh, come on. I'm not that terrible." "Besides killing everyone off without hesitation, ally or enemy?" you then black out.

Zato's POV: "What happened?" you demanded, "Side effect of the truth serum. After a limited amount of time the person drugged is knocked unconscious and when she wakes up she won't remember answering any of your questions" "Now what? She won't remember my apology!" you snarl, you did not want to go through this process again. "Whisper it in her ear and make your voice comforting and soothing. Her brain will take it in and she won't fear you anymore, she will only be upset." "And how will this work?" "She was not drugged before. Oh, and to tell you in the future… She will be dead before she betrays you, so listen to her words: 'think before you act'. That is what she usually does until someone threatens to dishonor some one she cares about, she will beat them to a pulp." You hesitate, "What will she do if she finds out about what happened to her and me?" you meant Millia Rage, "She'll make her scream in agony everyday and keep her alive. Death is too easy of a punishment. She only will torture people." "She did not do that during the last mission." Venom states, "She did. She made the people watching every moment, go into torture if they ever thought of getting any certain ideas." "She has a strange way of letting everyone know about her ideas." "It's called 'finding a message' she will write anything down in her random book." "Random book?" "Yup. She jots down what she has in the time being, unfortunately, you cannot read it 'eagle eyes'. Besides, she never got her original Random Book back. That Ky Kiske kept it." You scowled at your new nickname, "Ky Kiske? Commander of the Holy Order?" "Once upon a time. He attempted to make the fox his girlfriend but she never got the hint. Miss Clueless. She'll never figure out how much a guy likes her until he gets the guts to tell her face-to-face." The Dragon leaves. Venom hesitates and then leaves you to do the suggestion. You go up to Luna's ear and whisper to her, "Do not fear me. I will not harm you anymore that promise is a true promise Luna. Come see me after you wake up." You leave toward your office, maybe Luna will respond to this.

Luna's POV: Ugh, what happened? You feel terrible; you needed a shower. After your shower and grooming, you felt like you needed to see Zato. You hoped that he was not mad at the time. You slipped on a dress that you rarely wore, a cream-orange colored dress that reached your ankles, it had a nice imprint of flowers at the sides of the chest area.

You reached Zato's room, not office, hesitated, and then knocked.

Zato's POV: You were asleep, dreamless and light, you were annoyed at the knocking you got at the door, "Who is it?" you sleepily ask, "It's me Zato-kun" Luna? Why would Luna go up to you this late for her to talk to you? You opened the door, you felt fabric brush your legs "You are wearing a dress? What is the occasion?" "I wanted to. Zato-kun?" "¿Que?" "Can I sleep by your side? I feel nervous by myself." Luna sounded shy at that question; you were dumbfounded. The idiot's suggestion worked too well, you did not expect that question from her "You can" at least Luna was not afraid of you anymore. You let her in, you admit your room was not the cleanest, but Luna did once say that she saw even a worse room and had to clean it up. You lie down on your bed and felt Luna get on your bed behind you. She was gentle; this only meant that she was telling the truth at the door. She lied down and pressed her hands gently on your back to make sure that she did not fall on you.

You took some time to keep yourself awake and felt Luna fall asleep behind you. You flipped over and embraced her; she still felt the way just like when you first got curious, nothing had changed since she came to you almost 5 years ago, you thought she would age. You fell asleep knowing that she will become emotionally and physically dependent on you only this long, happy night.

You woke up in the morning; feeling refreshed and then remembered that Luna was still in your arms. You did hear from Venom that Luna was a heavy sleeper but will wake up if there is a battle brewing or if danger is coming closer. She was smiling in her dreams, a rare treat for you to feel. "Hey Eagle-eyes" you hear a whisper, the Dragon was staring at you, you could feel her eyes burning into you. "I'll make a deal, use your power to give me a smaller version of my true form and you will see the fox asleep and will see throughout the entire day." "Why should I trust you?" "Because I want my true form badly and only you are the other person who has enough power to give me it." She quietly whines, you think about it. Seeing Luna instead of only feeling her might give you what you really want and you would spend the entire day with her alone, "Sure. But Luna must not know about this." "Promise! Now stand up!" "What for?" "You don't want the fox to know. Besides I need to do something, just release your full aura." You stood up and let go of the restraints, the assassins were going to feel this change in aura and ask about it. Unexpectedly, the Dragon embraces you. Your aura suddenly dampened and you could feel a long, snake-like body wrapped around you. There was a hiss, but you could hear in your head, "Take off your blindfold and take a good look." You did exactly as you were told, at first, it was difficult to open your eyes after taking your blindfold off, it was years since you were able to see. Once you did open your eyes, the brightness of the world startled you; you closed the blinds and regained focus in your sight. You then see a girl asleep in your bed, she was wearing a long dress, which went well with her skin color. Was this girl truly Luna? She looked the complete opposite that Millia Rage looked like and she acted opposite. You sat on your bed and placed your hand on Luna's head, you then hear the hiss again, you see a red dragon perching itself on your shoulder, or rather the top part, the rest of the body was wrapped around you. Was this Dragon's true form? It looked cruel and dangerous, its fangs were sharper than any blade you have seen, but its eyes clouded, the Dragon gave you her eyes while she took yours. You could feel the Dragon purring happily, "Master Zato!" Venom bursts into your room and stunned at the sight. "Master Zato, can you see everything again?" "Only for today, the Dragon was more than willing to let me see if I gave her the form she wanted." You explain, "What is it?" you ask, "It's Luna's room, it is in pieces, someone raided her room." Venom sees Luna asleep in your bed and is relieved; Venom must have thought Luna had run off. "Show me now" you stood up.

Venom was correct; Luna's room was torn and broken apart. Her bed had all the feathers thrown everywhere; the desk was splintered and all of the items Luna found were still in their sealed containers but thrown around. "Did you find who did this Venom?" "No, but it is one of the assassins. I made sure that no one else came into the territory. There is still a treacherous one around. He is willing to bring Luna down." "For what?" "Luna has more power than we do, she knows many more people who would do anything for her. I'm sure they want to bring her down before she realizes the damage she could cause." "What damage?" Luna walks in, she was surprised that you could see. "Zato-kun? Oye, Dragon. What shit did you give him this time? You won't do this without a heavy price" the Dragon shakes her head, "That is bull. I don't believe you, I know you want more than your true form." You decided to take Luna off the subject. "Was this you sensed when you came last night Luna?" "I don't know, all I could tell is that something was wrong and I should not be there." She freezes, "What?" "Some one is outside Zato-kun and is really angry." "What? Who else is there?" you were aggravated that someone you did not like was here, "Some one who knows a lot about the Assassin's Guild" Luna shrugs. Only one person came to mind, Millia. "Stay here Luna" "But…" "I said stay" you dash out of the room to meet with the person.

It was Millia Rage, "What do you want?" you snarled, "You only Zato." She gets ready.

OK, mire, mire! You must read the next part, it is about poor Venom and his love toward Zato and what happens with Venom and a fake Zato. It is so silly yet sad, Thank you for reading!


	3. Venom's wishes and reality

"What do you want?" you snarled, "You only Zato." She gets ready. Okay! Luna-Zato and Venom together, it is a bit naughty so you need to skip paragraph 3 (this is paragraph 1 right now) if you do not want the supposed homosexual stuff. Hope you like it. PS I have never made out with my boyfriend, so excuse me on lack of experience and no, I am not a homosexual or bisexual.

Luna's POV: "Venom-san, don't let Zato-kun do this. He will be in trouble." Venom was guarding the door, "I cannot disobey Master Zato's orders" Venom shrugs, you pout. Venom was going to be stubborn with you. You then got an idea, using your nine-tailed fox abilities you able to assume Zato-kun's appearance. You knew what Venom wanted so much from Zato-kun; you seductively went up to Venom, using Zato-kun's voice you spoke to him. "What was it that you wanted Venom?" you used a demanding tone that Zato-kun would usually use. "Zato? But I thought…" you put your finger on Venom's lips and kissed him. Holy Cow! You never knew how badly Venom wanted this, you knew that poor Venom loved Zato so much, but sadly, Zato-kun did not notice at all. Venom deepened the kiss and begged more from you/Zato; it turned out to become a make-out session.

You embraced Venom and he basically melted in your arms, you licked the bottom of Venom's lips, begging for an entrance. Venom immediately obeyed and each other's tongue started to play around in each other's mouths. You tried to remember how to do make outs, you never did one before with a man or a homosexual, this was so hard to do! You pulled Venom closer to you, Venom's happiness grew and you knew that; Venom briefly pulled away to gasp for a breath, "Master Zato, I…" you cut him off by making him kiss you again. You slipped your fingers in his silver hair, you could feel Venom shiver in your grip. Man. Was this how girls felt when they were with their boyfriends? You were losing too much time with Venom and you needed to save the real Zato from the Dragon. You gently broke away looking at Venom with an affectionate eye, Venom's guard was completely down. One objective down and you needed to complete the mission. You smirked and Venom realized that everything was false, you did not want to hurt Venom-san but you needed to reach Zato in time. You became a fox and ran out of your room to the outside of the building.

Venom's POV: You filled with lust after Zato loved you, but you fooled by Luna to get what she wanted. Luna could use this to her advantage whenever you threatened her. She rushed out of her room and jumped off the ledge. Luna must have been desperate; she becomes a kit again and bounces off the floor. (maker: Her transformation has a limit of how high she can fall and survive, where her room is was the highest she could fall and survive) She runs out of the building.

Luna's POV: If Zato-kun's aura was dampened by the Dragon, it meant that the Dragon was sapping all of Zato-kun's power and he will be killed against the woman's hair. You found Zato-kun with the Dragon still on him, she refused to come off; you knew that the Dragon was after Zato-kun's power. You ran up to Zato-kun, he was surprised that you got past Venom, and attacked the Dragon. The Dragon was blind and easily fell off screeching, and then the woman attacked Zato-kun. Zato-kun was able to drive her away easily, but you did not notice the angry Dragon opening up her mouth so wide, she got you in her mouth and tried to swallow you whole. You squealed to get Zato-kun's attention. Zato-kun forced open the Dragon's mouth and pulled you out. Venom runs out, "Master Zato, I'm sorry" he bows, you raised your paw, you meant it was your fault you ran out. The Dragon angrily screeches and tries to taste you out, the Dragon found out where you were and strikes. You easily counter and snap, your mouth on her neck, she screams in pain and flails everywhere. Zato drops you, you still had your grip on the Dragon and violently shake your head, this causes the Dragon's naturally diamond-hard scales to break off, revealing her flesh and tears it up (maker: the Fox can only cause damage to her, remember, the Fox accidentally created the Dragon). The Dragon's temporary body dies off and all is left is her body, the spirit returns into your body and starts annoying you. You offer the deceased body to Zato-kun and Venom-san as an apology; "You want us to eat a dragon?" Venom asks, you nod, "Will we be poisoned?" Zato-kun asks, you shook your head; you then raised you paw just as if you were saying 'Scout's honor'. You then returned into your true form and take the Dragon in your hand.

Zato-kun pulls you away into a secluded corner, "Why did you do that?" Zato-kun was not angry, "The Dragon was weakening you to be killed off easily. If I did not take her off you, you would have been killed." Zato is quiet for a bit. You were about to leave when Zato-kun stops you; "Luna, what if I said…" you grew curious about what Zato-kun was about to say, "If you still wanted to go to the tournament?" "I would answer yes and I would want to go for the fun" Zato-kun embraces you, plus you were confused. Why would Zato-kun do this? "Would you tell anyone about us if you went?" Zato looks deeply into your eyes, "You know I would never do that Zato-kun. I would even keep my mouth shut if I was dying and able to be saved if I betrayed you." You try not to sound stupid, "Then you will leave tonight." "But, Zato-kun…" you begin to protest and suddenly stop as soon as your shyness reaches you, "But what?" Zato-kun moves some of the hair out of your face; your face starts to turn red. "If it won't bother you, can I stay one more night with you and leave in the morning?" you asked quietly, "I've never seen you act like this before Luna." Zato smiles, "Well…" you bury your face into Zato-kun's chest, "I really am attached to you Zato-kun and I want to stay a bit longer" your voice was muffled but Zato-kun heard you, "Besides, it will give us one more night to find the culprits who messed up my room. They will attempt it again, I'm sure about that." "That's true"

Luna's POV: You woke up in a bed with Zato-kun asleep next to you, (maker: nothing happened perverts) you put on your night kimono (maker: you cannot wear day/regular clothes to bed, duh, kimonos are really comfortable and you can sleep in them) and walked out of his room. It was nighttime already and the Assassin's Guild was not as noisy as before. The night was nice and cool, refreshing for once, not cold. You decided to walk around in the guild, not much of a problem, until you got your feeling again, something sinister was about to happen. You then jumped.

Zato's POV: You woke up to find Luna missing, you growled, she was going to get herself into trouble without you there to protect her. The Dragon was right, inconveniently; you were blind once more. You then heard a shriek; it was Luna's shriek. You dashed out and found Luna struggling against three assassins, two were frozen from the neck down and immobile. You summoned out your shadow and injured them. More assassins jumped out and tried to bring down Luna. She freezes them. "What is going on?" you demanded, you looked at the frozen and injured assassins, "Master Zato, here are more traitors" Venom tosses the stunned assassins to the ground in front of you. "But Master Zato, this witch was going to strip you of your power and take you away from us just like Millia Rage did." One gasps out, "That is a silly idea. Who gave you it?" Luna was upset. "We don't remember whom, but he spoke up during lunch last week" another mutters, "And you were stupid enough to believe that sole man?" she unfreezes the ones that were frozen. Luna sighs, "I have no intention of taking in charge of the Assassin's Guild or any other organizations, I do not want the extra work and I rather follow. Idiots." She mutters the last part, you release the others, "Do not listen to rumors, if anything happens to Luna you will all pay dearly." You snarl.

Luna's POV: You had a nice sleep and it was morning, Venom had already said goodbye and Zato-kun wanted to walk with you for some distance before you completely left. "Don't get yourself killed Luna, I want you back afterwards." "Don't worry Zato-kun," you giggle, "I'm not that stupid and I will come back, just for you" you take Zato-kun's hand. "You are so kind to me Zato-kun. Although your temper sometimes overcomes you, I just am happy that you allowed me to stay." Zato stops, he knew he had to return. He suddenly grabs you, makes you face him and kisses you. You were surprised at Zato-kun's actions; you never knew that Zato-kun felt this deeply about you. You only did what you thought was right; you kissed him back. Zato-kun then breaks away, "Just come back safe and alive." Zato-kun then embraces you; you then felt upset, "Zato-kun, you are making it harder to leave." "I know" "Jerk" Zato laughs at your last word. You summon out the Dragon, she was asleep in your mind in her gate, "What?" "Stay with Zato-kun, you will alert him of what happens in the tournament." You shove her the laptop, "But…" "No! You will be under Zato-kun's supervision and if you misbehave Zato-kun can do whatever he wants with you." The Dragon scowls.

Your motorcycle was ready for you; you drove off to Europe once again.

Yeah! Who would you meet in the tournament and who will you fight? Tune in next time!


End file.
